Change of Plans
by sykilik101
Summary: Small drabble, with a hint of fluff. Ash contemplates why he loves Misty. OneShot AAMLfluff


**Another one-shot from me, sykilik101! Not much to say about this story, just mainly that Ash contemplates why he loves Misty. One of the many random ideas that's been swimming in my head lately. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Okay, first I force Satoshi Tajiri to leave me the rights to Pokémon in his will. Then, I hire an assassin to-

(sees everyone looking at me)

Um…he he he…

(just one moment please)

Sorry about that. I don't own Pokémon.

**Dedication:** To my girlfriend. You're the best!

* * *

Change of Plans

* * *

**xxxxx**

July 20, 2004 – 6:00 P.M.

**xxxxx**

"And now we award the championship trophy to the new Pokémon League Champion, Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd erupted as they youngest Pokémon Master in history continually placed one foot in front of the other, ascending the stairs leading to the top of the stadium. The setting sun was shining against the coliseum, lighting up the young man's chocolate brown eyes. He continued his way up, unable to remove the smile that had found its way upon his lips. His partner was stationed on his shoulder, golden-yellow fur blowing lightly in the wind. He, too, had a smile plastered on his face.

Become a Pokémon Master.

The crowd whistled and cheered as he continued the trek up the stairs. Everyone from Pallet Town had come to cheer on their champion. Needless to say, they were cheering the loudest. The new Master's mother, Delia Ketchum, was applauding the loudest, yelling comments such as, "That's my boy out there!" and "I'm so proud of him!" Even Gary, his biggest rival, was celebrating his success.

Be better than Gary.

At long last, he made his way to the top, to the top of the mountain that he had started climbing 5 years ago. The former Master, Jake Skye, stood before him, grinning.

"Congratulations, Ash. You're the new Pokémon Master now." He said, extending his hand.

"Thank you, Jake." Ash replied, grasping his hand with a firm grip.

They let go, and Jake turned around and picked up a golden trophy, with a golden Pokéball on the top. He turned around again to face Ash.

"Ash, this trophy, handed down from one Pokémon Master to the next, proves your success as the greatest trainer in the world." He declared.

"Thank you." Ash repeated, taking the trophy in hand. He turned to face the crowd, and thrust it in the air. The stadium exploded with applause, celebrating the birth of the new Pokémon Master.

He began walking forward, admiring the golden masterpiece in his hands. Suddenly, he felt his balance slip. He had stepped forward a bit too much, and the middle of his foot had landed on the edge of the stairs.

He started leaning forward, and tried to lean back, but it wasn't helping. His body wiggled back and forth, attempting to keep its balance. Eventually, he couldn't hold himself any longer, and he closed his eyes, bracing for the pain.

But it never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see that he wasn't moving. Someone had grabbed him around the waist, preventing his plunge. He turned his head to see Cerulean eyes staring into his own. Her red hair was blowing in the wind, and she smiled.

Ash returned it. "Thanks, Misty."

She pulled him up, and flashed a look of false annoyance. "Just be more careful next time, Mr. Clumsy."

"I'm not clumsy!" Ash defended.

"Then what do you call what you just did?" Misty inquired, gesturing to the stairs.

"Well, that was…" Ash started. He really couldn't think of what to say.

"Don't worry about it, Ash." Misty said after a few seconds, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Just be happy that you won."

"Yeah, you're right." He agreed, turning back to the crowd and waving.

**xxxxx**

8:30 P.M.

**xxxxx**

Ash lay on his bed, facing the ceiling, deep on thought.

Be the best in the world.

Become a Pokémon Master. Be better than Gary. Be the best in the world. For as long as Ash could remember, those were the three goals that he'd always wanted to achieve. He had it all planned out.

But things don't always go according to plan.

He had accomplished those dreams, but along the way, another goal had been born. It wasn't something he had included in his plan. He couldn't have stopped it, either.

Against his plans, he, Ash Ketchum, had fallen for Misty Waterflower.

Misty Waterflower, the red-headed tomboy who had followed him since day one of his journeys. The girl he had always argued with. The girl who had always helped him. The one person who had taught him, fought him, fought for him, cried for him; she was everything and more. She was the girl he had developed feelings for.

But why did he like her? Sure, she was a great friend and all, but what was it that made him fall for her?

"Pika Pi?"

Ash's train of thought came to a halt. He turned his head to see his faithful buddy, Pikachu, looking at him with a look of concern.

"What's up, buddy?" Ash greeted, patting the electric mouse on the head.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked.

Ash shifted nervously. He knew that Pikachu wouldn't tell, but he still felt nervous about telling him. After arguing with himself, he decided it was safe.

"Why do I have a crush on her?" Ash asked, more to himself than Pikachu.

"Pikachu Pi, Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied.

"Pika, Pika Pikachu Pi Pika?" Pikachu asked, jumping onto Ash's chest.

"Well, I've known her for about 5 years. Sure, we've argued and fought with each other, but she also real nice to me at times. She's always supported me, and always cheered me up when I needed it. Like when I fought Rudy on Trovita Island. Rudy could've given her the world and more, but she still stayed with me. Only a really good friend would do that, Pikachu." Ash answered, a smile unwillingly making its way onto his face. Pikachu noticed this, and smiled happily that another person could make his best friend as happy as he was.

"Pikachu Pi Pika." Pikachu said.

"I kinda feel that you're right, Pikachu, but I just can't seem to convince myself of that." Ash responded.

"Pi? Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said, confused.

"I don't really understand, Pikachu. I know I really like her, but I don't know if it's actually as big as love. My mom's always told me that love is a really big word to use. At first, I didn't understand why, but after a while, I figured out what she was talking about." Ash explained.

"Pikachu Pika, Pikachu Pi?" Pikachu asked seriously.

"Yeah, that's right." Ash responded.

"Pi, Pikachu Pika Pika Pi." Pikachu told him.

"But how, buddy?" Ash wondered.

"Pikachu Pika Pika. Pikachu, Pika Pika Pi." Pikachu responded.

"How long?" Ash asked his friend.

"Pikachu Pika?" Pikachu wondered.

"Sorry, Pikachu, but I feel like I just gotta know." Ash muttered, sitting up. Pikachu jumped onto his trainer's shoulder, where he attempted to comfort him in any way he could.

"Ash?"

A small knock on the door stirred Ash from his thoughts. The door opened, and Misty stood there in the doorway, holding a tray with food.

"Oh, hey Misty." Ash replied

"Are you okay? You didn't come to dinner." She said, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He answered.

She didn't buy it. "Don't start that with me, Ash Ketchum. You wouldn't miss dinner unless something really bad happened."

He smiled inwardly. She always knew when something was wrong with him, no matter how hard he hid it.

"It's nothing. I'm just letting all of this sink in. I mean, I'm finally a Pokémon Master!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, you always said you would be one someday." She smiled.

"But what do I do now? I mean, I had the most fun on the journey _becoming_ a Master. Now that I'm actually there, what happens?" Ash contemplated.

"Hey, what about visiting all of the people you've met over your journeys?" Misty suggested.

"Good idea, Misty. I did promise a lot of people I would visit again." He grinned.

"I'm coming, too." Misty declared.

"Sure. We can all go! Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pika!" He exclaimed happily.

"I'm gonna go tell my mom." Ash sat up from the bed, when Misty stood up.

"It's alright. I'll go tell her. You should eat." Misty stated.

"Alright." Ash agreed. With a smile, Misty left.

Pikachu took a look at Ash, and grinned. "Pika, Pikachu Pi Pika."

Ash looked down at the electric mouse, cocking his eye. "I wasn't smiling."

"Pi, Pika! Pika _Pi_ Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu said with glee.

"Do not! Well…I think…well…I don't know!" Ash fumed, laying back down on the bed. Deciding that he'd messed with Ash enough, Pikachu hopped onto the bed, sitting besides Ash.

"Pi, _Pi_ Pikachu." Pikachu told him.

"Maybe. I'm gonna go to sleep, buddy. I got a big day tomorrow." Ash said.

"Pikachu. Pika Pika." Pikachu said, curling up into a ball next to Ash, falling asleep almost immediately.

Ash patted his head, smiling. _"Maybe you're right."_ He thought, before closing his eyes. He fell asleep quickly, dreaming about a certain girl he loved, though he didn't know it.

**xxxxx**

This may not be my BEST piece of work, but all the same, review it! Please? See you next story!


End file.
